A Little After School Romp
by leoxyz
Summary: A bit of MinakoxUsagi fun...Humor because it's not a serious romance.


Well, I just wanted to play around with this a bit so the characters may be a bit twisted out of character...but I just felt like writing something like this after seeing the picture on the bottom of the page of the third chapter of the fourth volume where Mina's totally groping Usagi. If you don't understand, I don't know a better way to let you understand than for you to read the following mini story. 

---------

"Aaa, it's so boring when everyone else has something to do," Usagi whined as she walked home from school with Mina. "Ami is helping with tutoring, Rei's helping with her school's archery club, and even Mako-chan's giving a hand to the home ec club today."

"Yeah, everyone else is so busy today..." Minako says with a gleam in her eyes, a devious plan forming in her mind.

"Hmm, maybe we should've just went to get tutored by Ami..."

As Usagi mused, Minako's resolve formed, "No, she's bound to have a bunch of people who're just begging to be tutored by our genius Ami."

"That's true..."

"Don't look so down Usagi...Even Luna and Artemis are off somewhere on their own today...well, if you're so lonely, I don't mind keeping you company." Minako's smile today wasn't her usual smile, there seemed to be something extra mischievous about that sparkle in her eyes, something Usagi didn't notice at all.

"You're so nice Mina, then why don't we go to my house!"

"Just what I was hoping for," Mina said ever so sweetly, making sure that Usagi didn't discover her ulterior motive.

---

"Hmm, so nobody's home?" Minako asked while glancing around the house.

"Doesn't seem so. My mom usually goes shopping this time of day, my brother's always going off to one of his friends house, and my dad doesn't get home from work until evening."

"I see," Minako said while thinking to herself, "Good, I was worried about what I'd do if her family was home."

Minako narrowed her eyes in calculation, watching Usagi's narrow back as she lead Mina up to her room. Eyeing Usagi up and down with a light smile on her lips, she watched the gentle sway of Usagi's skirt moving left, right, left, right. Usagi's loose sailor blouse allowed Mina a slight glance up the small of Usagi's back. Minako licked her lips and continued thinking of her line of action, so intent that she didn't even notice that she giggled until Usagi asked what was so funny.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Though it didn't make much sense to Usagi, she didn't let what Mina said bother her.

Usagi set her bag down in her room, while Mina scanned the scene of her intended crime, her eyes lingering on the feathery bed. Usagi stretched and Mina snapped her attention back to Usagi, not missing the lovely belly which became exposed as Usagi's top was lifted from her stretch.

"You know Mina, there was a level of the Sailor V game that I could never clear, and now that you're here, I was just thinking that it was the perfect chance to ask you about it, hmmm, if only I could find it," as Usagi rumaged around for the game, Minako couldn't help but feel a bit discontent at being deprived of further eye candy.

"Usagi, I'm kinda thirsty so I'll just go down and get us something to drink, 'kay?"

"Sorry Mina, to make you do that when you're the guest, but I really don't remember where I put that game..."

As Mina went downstairs she thought to herself, "Well, Usagi, since you know that it's your fault for not taking proper care of your guest instead of looking for some silly game, I guess it means that you're just asking for some punishment. Even though I was nice enough to consider being gentle with you." Minako giggled with an evil smirk.

---

"Usagi-chaaan, I'm back with dri-Ah!" with a pleased cry, Minako was almost starttled to the point of dropping the tray of drinks. Greeted with the sight of Usagi squiriming with her head under her bed, still seeming to search for her lost game, Minako found a lovely reception had been awaiting her.

"Ah, Mina-chan, would you wait a minute, I think I've finally found it, it's -ungh- just a bit -ungh- out of reach, but i finally found it!"

Minako set the tray on the table, and taking her own drink, plopped down behind Usagi to enjoy the show. "Ah, how cute, her little butt twitches every time she tries to reach for that game. I guess you're not such a silly game after all. Ah!" Suddenly noticing Usagi's shirt, Mina turns slightly flush as she tilts to the side a bit to get a better view. Since Usagi was on her knees with her head stuck under her bed, her rear was in the air and her upper body tilted downward. Thus, her blouse was inclined, with the help of gravity, to slip up her torso, revealing a pretty sight inside her shirt for Minako's viewing pleasure.

"Ah, what am I doing tilting over like this?!" Minako thought to herself, "How stupid! I could just scoot a bit to the side and I'll get the view I want!"

"Ah! Finally, I got it!" Usagi, so pleased with reaching the game, submerged from under the bed so quickly she bumped her head in the process, tears coming to her eyes in pain, "Owww!"

"Ahh, I'm the one who wants to cry, how stupid of me to not have thought of it sooner!! And why couldn't the game be a little farther out of reach?!" Minako thought as she dejectedly sipped at her drink.

"Hey, Mina-chan, why did you get a cup full of ice?"

"Ah!" Minako came back to reality with a giggle, "I'll tell you a little later...but first of all, I've always wondered...exactly how far have you and Mamoru-san gone?" Minako asked with a knowing gleam.

"Wh-what?!" Usagi stuttered, spilling some of her drink onto her sailor blouse. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Usagi started fidgeting as she started to get a bad feeling about the situation, "Waa, why does this seem like it's heading towards a dangerous direction?!" she thought.

"Now look at yourself Usagi-chan, don't be so clumsy," Mina said mokingly patronizing as she moved uncomfortably close and started wiping at the stain on Usagi's shirt. To Usagi's astonishment, Mina's hand was alarmingly close to her breast and moving closer every second.

"Usagi-chan," Minako whispered into Usagi's ear with a puff of her breath, sending a chill down Usagi's spine as she tried backing away, "how far have you gone?" and with that, Mina slightly brushed her lips against Usagi's ear, her whole body completely hovering over Usagi by now. The compromising position of Usagi sitting on the floor with her back to the bed and Mina practically sitting on top of her, one hand moving across her shirt, and the other hand braced on the bed, blocking off Usagi's movement, left Usagi in a state that allowed no thoughts to be comprehensive.

Utterly hopeless, Usagi tried to stutter a protest, "Mi-mi-mina-chan, wh-what a-are you do-doing?"

Minako was pleased as she felt the heat radiating off of Usagi as Usagi helplessly turned a shade of bright pink, making Minako advance in her aggressions even farther.

"Have you done..." Minako dropped her handkerchief and traced her way from Usagi's breast, up the side of her neck, tickling the back of her ear, "this?" Minako's hand having reached its destination at the base of Usagi's head, holding her mercy to the intrusive kiss with complete tongue action that Minako forced on her. With their lips pressed together, sharing the same breath, having her own tongue being assulted by another's, Usagi felt the energy draining out of her, yet she still twisted in resistance, tantalizing Minako into deepening the kiss until Usagi felt that she would be eaten alive. Usagi tried to voice her objection, only stimulating Mina even more, making her determined to win dominance over Usagi.

Minako broke the kiss with a parting nibble of Usagi's lips after finally reaching her limit without air, smiling at the sight of a breathless and light headed Usagi, powerless against Minako's rising determination. "How silly of me, of course you would have gone at least that far," Minako giggled as she closed in on Usagi's neck, whispering onto her skin, "But tell me, who's better, Mamoru-san," with a nip at Usagi's jawline, "or me."

Already, Usagi became unable to think clearly and comprehend exactly how dangerous a direction this was headed, while Minako could only see the victory of having Usagi's body submit under her control.

---------

This turned out to be longer than I expected (I was planning to just make this a one-shot), and since I don't feel like writing it all in one go anymore, I'm going to leave the rest for next chapter, which should bring this little fic to its end.

Sorry if this isn't super satisfactory, but I guess I probably go under the category of "inexperienced writer," but hopefully I'll get better if I keep on writing, and the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll become to improve my writing!

Well, if you read up to here, then you must have stuck with it and read the whole thing, right? So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it somehow.


End file.
